Concilie van Trente
right|250px|thumb|Een zitting van het Concilie van Trente in 1563 Het kerkelijk Concilie van Trente (1545-1563) (Concilium Tridentinum in het Latijn) is een van de algemene of oecumenische concilies. Het wordt gewoonlijk als 19e geteld en duurde van 1545 tot 1563 met drie zittingsperioden: 1545-1547, 1551-1552 en 1562-1563. Het had als doel de misstanden en misbruiken binnen de Katholieke Kerk aan te pakken. Er moest duidelijkheid geschapen worden omtrent de door de protestanten betwiste geloofspunten. Het concilie werd in Trente, zetel van het prinsbisdom Trente, bijeengeroepen door paus Paulus III (1545), voortgezet door Julius III (1551) en door Pius IV bekrachtigd (1563). Centraal stonden verdieping en verinnerlijking, de juiste formulering van de theologische opvattingen (met nadruk op het absolute gezag van de paus) en het bepalen van de houding ten opzichte van de reformatie. Het Concilie had tot doel de rol van de Kerk als grote civilisator en wetgever te benadrukken. Het formuleerde de opvattingen en de dogma's die voortaan de inhoud van het katholieke geloof zouden uitmaken. De Kerk greep daarvoor terug naar de nieuwe spiritualiteit zoals die sinds het einde van de 15e eeuw leefde in de zogenaamde 'katholieke Reformatie' en bijvoorbeeld door de grote Spaanse mystici Juan de la Cruz en Theresia van Avila midden 16e eeuw werd verwoord. Enkele realisaties en besluiten van het concilie: *Vaststelling van de canon van de Bijbel, de lijst van gewijde boeken (= Heilige Schrift; Oude en Nieuwe Testament). *De openbaring bestaat enkel uit de Heilige Schrift en de kerkelijke traditie. *De Vulgata, de Latijnse Bijbelvertaling, wordt voor de rooms-katholieken tot standaardtekst van de Heilige Schrift verklaard. *De geloofswaarheden van de erfzonde, de zaligmaking, de 7 sacramenten, de aflaten, de heiligenverering en het vagevuur worden opnieuw verduidelijkt en bevestigd. *Het Latijn is de enige liturgische taal. *Geestelijken krijgen een verbod op cumulatie van kerkelijke ambten, hebben residentieplicht en moeten het celibaat respecteren. *Priesters moeten een betere opleiding krijgen in elk bisdom verplicht op te richten seminaries. *Gelovigen worden onderricht via de catechismus en door prediking. *Het huwelijk moet gesloten worden in een kerk ten overstaan van een priester en getuigen na drievoudige aankondiging, en vervolgens worden vastgelegd in een huwelijksregister. De besluiten van het concilie waren er duidelijk op gericht de positie van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk te bepalen ten opzichte van de protestanten. Zodoende kan men dit concilie beschouwen als het hart van de zogenaamde contrareformatie. De besluiten van dit concilie hebben tot op de dag van vandaag geldingskracht in de Rooms-katholieke Kerk, al hebben de latere concilies wel accentverschuivingen gelegd. Op het concilie werden in 126 stellingen (zgn. canones) onderdelen van de protestantse leer als dwaling gekenmerkt. Voor katholieken die van de leer van de Rooms-katholieke Kerk afwijken en deze punten onderschrijven, gold en geldt het "Anathema Sit" = In de ban is hij. Daarbij moet worden aangetekend dat de anathema's alleen voor katholieken gelden (en dus niet voor het overgrote deel van de protestanten van tegenwoordig, die niet katholiek gedoopt zijn). Niet alle kritiekpunten van de protestanten zijn door dit concilie verworpen. De protestanten waren niet zo gelukkig met het concilie. Al van voor het begin werden door onbekende medailleurs spotpenningen gegoten, waarvan hier een rond 1550 gegoten zilveren exemplaar is weergegeven. thumb|right|250px|Zilveren gegoten spotpenning op het concilie van Trente, diameter 34 mm. Op de penning zien we de paus, draai je de beeltenis een halve slag dan zien we de duivel en op de keerzijde een kardinaal, draai je die beeltenis een halve slag dan zie je een nar. Boven de paus kunnen we "666" lezen, ofwel "het nummer van het beest" uit de Apocalips, waarmee we de zeer ernstige belediging van de paus als antichrist typeren. Deze spotternij was hier zo populair dat de dubbelbeeltenis "paus/duivel" rond 1570 in Keulen of Frechen speciaal op baardmankruiken voor export naar de Nederlanden werd afgebeeld, een tamelijk gevaarlijk grapje, want, werd je in Keulen hierop betrapt, dan was de gebruikelijke straf voor de pottenbakker, zijn gezin en personeel "verbanning". De beeltenissen, maar nu als "paus/nar" en "kardinaal/nar" komen zelfs nog voor op rond 1720 vervaardigde koperen gegraveerde Hollandse tabaksdozen. Na het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie werd de relatie met de protestanten weer beter, wat onder meer uitmondde in een wederzijdse dooperkenning. De Kerk slaagde erin – dankzij het Concilie van Trente – haar grote morele en intellectuele invloed te behouden in de landen die katholiek waren gebleven. Zie ook Diverse teksten van het Concilie in het Nederlands Trente Categorie:Trente Categorie:Geschiedenis van Trentino-Zuid-Tirol bg:Трентски събор ca:Concili de Trento cs:Tridentský koncil cy:Cyngor Trent da:Tridentinerkoncilet de:Konzil von Trient en:Council of Trent eo:Koncilio de Trento es:Concilio de Trento eu:Trentoko Kontzilioa fi:Trenton kirkolliskokous fr:Concile de Trente ga:Comhairle Trento gl:Concilio de Trento hr:Tridentski sabor hu:Tridenti zsinat id:Konsili Trento it:Concilio di Trento ja:トリエント公会議 ko:트리엔트 공의회 la:Concilium Tridentinum lt:Tridento susirinkimas no:Konsilet i Trient nrm:Counsêle dé Trente oc:Concili de Trent pl:Sobór trydencki pt:Concílio de Trento ro:Conciliul Tridentin ru:Тридентский собор simple:Council of Trent sk:Tridentský koncil sl:Tridentinski koncil sv:Tridentinska kyrkomötet sw:Mtaguso wa Trento th:การประชุมสภาสงฆ์แห่งเทร้นต์ tr:Trento Konsili uk:Тридентський собор zh:特倫托會議